Foreign Exchange
by Bri P
Summary: Next Gen. Submit your own Character! To Promote world unity, the United Wizarding Nations, the UWN, are holding a student, teacher and ministry exchange across the world. **closed** on Hiatus**
1. Character Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I own the characters that you see on my own forms. I own most of the wizarding schools. All of you own your own characters. I own the plot to this story. Look at this Disclaimer closely. This will be the only one for most of the story.**

**SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER! This will include the cannon next generation characters.**

**Summary:** To Promote world unity, the Magical United Nations are holding a student, teacher and ministry exchange across the world. I need about 4 from each school (3rd , 4th, 5th, and 6th years) other than Hogwarts. I will edit your character as I need to. If you don't like that then don't enter a character.

**Foreign Exchange program:** Submit your character. I need: 5 teachers, about 44 main student characters, and other honorable mention students. I also need a few international ministry workers, i.e. from other countries. Magical Schools Include:

**Hogwarts:** UK

**Salem Witch institute:** US

**Cleopatra's School of Magic:** Africa

**Durmstrang**: Russia and surrounding counties

**Beauxbotan:** France

**La ****Escuela**** School of Magic:** Spain and Portugal

**Middle Eastern School of Magic**: The middle East

**La Latina Wizarding School:** Latin America

**International School of Witchcraft:** Canada and US territories

**Caribbean Voodoo and Witchcraft School:** The Caribbean

**Corelli**** School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Italy and Greece

**Shie Nong Yu Shuey** (blood is thicker than water)**Wizarding School: **Asia

I need all ethnicities! All religions! Don't just stick to the "safe" ones i.e. white and Christian. Give me some werewolves and vampires too. And other mystical creatures like Veela. Good luck!

_**FORM (FOR STUDENT!)**_

**Name: **

**Nickname (If one): **

**Age (between 13 and 16): **

**Year: **

**Gender: **

**House: **

**What school they're from: **

**Best Class: **

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Broom (if one): **

**Family: **

**Blood Line (Muggle, Pure-Blood, Half-Blood): **

**Do they play Quidditch (If so, what position?):**

**Favorite Activities: **

**Attitude: **

**Favorite Clothes (besides robes): **

**Favorite Color: **

**Favorite Book:**

**Favorite Food: **

**Favorite 'fictional' character (vamp, ghost, etc.): **

**Favorite Animal (fictional or not):**

**Favorite/theme song:**

**Hometown/country/where they live:**

**More Info:**

_**FORM (FOR TEACHER!):**_

**Name:**

**Age (25-80):**

**Gender:**

**Do they have kids:**

**What school do they rep:**

**What class(s) do they teach:**

**Are they Headmaster/Headmistress or Deputy-head:**

**Appearance:**

**Wand:**

**Any favorite students:**

**Attitude/Personality:**

**Blood Line:**

**Are they a fair teacher:**

**Hometown/Country:**

**More info:**

_**Form (For Ministry Workers)**_

**Name: **

**Age(20-70):**

**Gender:**

**Do they have kids:**

**Department: **

**Position:**

**Home Country/Ministry:**

**Alma mater:**

**Personality/Attitude:**

**Blood Line:**

**Appearance: **

**More info:**

My examples:

FORM (FOR STUDENT!)

**Name:**1) Mikayla Anne Pierson, 2) Brian Len Pierson

**Nickname (If one): **Miki, Brain or Bry(Br-eye)

**Age (between 13 and 16):** 14 (Twins)

**Year:** 4

**Gender**: female, male

**House:** Slytherin, Ravenclaw

**What school they're from: **Hogwarts

**Best Class:** Potions & Charms, DADA

**Personality:** 1)crazy, hyper, nice, funny, boy crazy, oblivious, happy, cunning, sly, witty. 2)smart, nice, funny, girl crazy, happy, witty

**Appearance:** 1) dark skin, dimples, dark brown eyes, pretty smile, glasses, shoulder length black hair, all in all very pretty=D

2)dark skin, dimples, dark brown eyes, sarcastic smirk, glasses, short black hair, HOT:)

**Height**: 1)5'1/2" 2)5'10"

**Wand:** 1)Maple, dragon heartstring, 9" 2)oak, phoenix, 11"

**Broom (if one):** 1)Firebolt 2000 2)Nimbus 2010

**Family:** Mom: Brianna, grandma: Sybil, Aunt: Aleta, Great Uncle: Len, sister: Arianna(younger, deceased)

**Blood Line (Muggle, Pure-Blood, Half-Blood):** Pure

**Do they play Quidditch (If so, what position?):** 1)Chaser, 2)Beater

**Favorite Activities:**1)play violin & piano, sing, read, write, play quidditch, soccer. 2)play cello & guitar, write, play quidditch, play muggle video games, soccer.

**Favorite Clothes (besides robes):** jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, tennis shoes (For both)

**Favorite Color:** purple, orange

**Favorite Book****:** Twilight, Lord of the Rings

**Favorite Food:** Pizza, hamburgers

**Favorite 'fictional' character (vamp, ghost, etc.): **vampire, werewolf

**Favorite Animal (fictional or not):** cat, wolf

**Pets**:1)black and white kitten named Oreo. 2)tabby cat named Bob

**More Information: **Their mom is best friends with the Hogwarts Headmistress and the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The twins are friends with their kids.

**1)** She is a Very good student. Best in charms. she ok at Arithmancy. Her favorite subject is Potions. She gets Mostly O's and E's almost never gets P's or D's. She is Crazy, sly, cunning, witty. A hand full of people don't like her. She makes her presence known, to boys in particular. She's very seductive in the art of charming boys. She and her family are from South Africa but moved to England right before starting Hogwarts. She and Her brother are classically trained and she plays the violin and piano. Her grandma and aunt came to live with them after her grandpa died. Her grandma was a famed Healer in the African Wizarding world. She sometimes helps Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Her grandfather was a famed Auror in the African Wizarding world and the European one. Her little sister Arianna died what Miki was 9 , the cause of a stray curse. Miki wears a name necklace that says Arianna.

**2)** He, like his sister, is a very good student. Best in Potions but his favorite subject is DADA. NEVER makes anything lower than an E. He is girl crazy and super smart and witty. When it comes to girls he's kind of shy and needs a push. He is charming and very cute. The girls love him so he has no trouble getting them, He just needs the push. He and his family are from South Africa but moved to England right before starting Hogwarts. He and his sister are classically trained and he plays the cello and piano. His grandma and aunt came to live with them after his grandpa died. His grandma was a famed Healer in the African Wizarding world. She sometimes helps Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. His grandfather was a famed Auror in the African Wizarding world and the European one. Their little sister Arianna died what the twins were 9 , the cause of a stray curse.

**Theme/favorite song:** "She will be loved"- Maroon 5, "OMG" –Usher

**Home town & where they live:**from South Africa, Lives in London

FORM (FOR TEACHER!):

**Name**: Amy Baxter

**Age: **35

**Gender:** Female

**Do they have kids: **yes, Adopted a French girl named Julie(she is 11)

**What school do they rep**: Hogwarts

**What class(s) do they teach**: She did teach Muggle Studies

**Are they Headmaster/Headmistress or Deputy-head**: Headmistress

**Appearance**: Tall, strawberry blonde, light skin, freckles, Blue eyes.

**Wand**: 8" red maple, unicorn hair

**Any favorite students**: likes them all equally

**Attitude/Personality**: sweet and nice, fair teacher, well liked by most the kids and other teachers as well as by the parents.

**Blood Line**: Muggle born

**Are they a fair teacher**: yes

**Hometown/Country**: Cork, Ireland

**More info**: She is a widow. Her husband was an auror and was killed in the line of duty. She received an Order of Merlin in his honor. Before he died they adopted a 5 year old French girl named Julie.

Form (For Ministry Workers)

**Name: **Rebecca Laurent

**Age(20-70): **35

**Gender:** female

**Do they have kids: **son named Ryan(he is 14.)

**Department: **Department of International Magical cooperation

**Position: **Head

**Home Country/Ministry: **Cambridge, England; British Ministry

**Alma mater: **Hogwarts

**Personality/Attitude:** quiet, shy, gets things done, hard working, a bit silly, nice, kind, friendly

**Blood Line: **Pure

**Appearance: **shoulder Light brown hair, hazel eyes, light skin, rosy cheeks, big mouth(haha)

**More info: **Her family is originally from France. Before she was born her parent moved to England. She has older twin brothers and an older sister. She is best friends with Hogwarts' headmistress Amy Baxter. She adopted a German boy named Ryan when he was 3. She in not married.


	2. Character List

Hello there Lovely's! I know its been a while. Here are the characters I have. If you eneterd one and they're not here, then let me know! If your character is in a different year, then its because someone claimed that spot before you. It is first come, first served. I have enough teachers and that category is now closed. I need some more ministry workers. I need a lot of boys still and a fair few of girls. If your teacher character is not teaching the right subject, then again it was first come, first served. I also need more black and arabic kids!

As for Hogwarts characters, the story is taking place at Hogwarts in the _**Next Generations**_ time, so there can be a lot of those. But FYI they won't have a large part. Maybe a mention by name once or twice. My own Next generation characters will be included. I have switched ages and add to the Weasley/Potter family. For example: Albus Potter will be in his 4th year, James Potter will be a 5th year, and Teddy Lupin will be a 7th year. I will post a next generation list also.

I haven't had much time to write anything latley but summer brake is less than a month away here in the St. Louis area so I'll have more time to write then. Ok I think I've covered everything. If you have any questions feel free to ask!

Bri P. :)

P.S. if you want to see what i imagined the characters to look like go to: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/foreign_exchange/collection?id=1564271 (Take out the (dot)s. Sorry if they're not how you pictured them. i did the best i could.

* * *

><p><strong>Student!:<strong>

**Salem****:**

3: F: Nicole Jacinda Brown, M: Open

4: F: Wednesday Cecelia Wessel, M: Zyon Creed

5: F: Angel Coulby, M: Demetrius Williams

6: F: Nora Marie Anderson , M: Henry Decatur

**Cleopatra: **

3: F: Open, M: Open

4: F: Lana Isabel Louw, M: open

5: F: Nyota Iwu, M: Open

6: F: Minka Rosen, M: Open

**Shie Nong: **

3: F: Naoki Morita, M: Open

4: F: Open, M: Open

5: F: Kumiko Lily Arishima, M: Isoroku Ida

6: F: Ayumi Kimura, M: Xeno Yokomura

**Durmastrang:**

3: F: Mika Nadezhda Milaszewski , M: Open

4: F: Open, M: Open

5: F: Aloisia Framano, M: Marcus Manuel K. Hughon

6: F: Open, M: Ivan Dragnov

**Beuxbaton:**

3: F: Sandrine Nguyễn, M: Open

4: F: Aceline Camelle, M: Open

5: F: Thalia Beauregard, M: Adam Convier

6: F: Josephine Louise Smithson, M: Open

**Hogwarts: **

1:

2:

3: Elizabeth La Rue

4: Aroura Nickel

5: Christopher Hale

6: Katherine Alyson Gallagher

7:

**Middle:**

3: F: Open, M: Benjamin Zahedi

4: F: Open, M: Open

5: F: Aaliyah Khatib, M: Open

6: F: Umi Abiha Rizvi, M: Aaqil Faraj

**International:**

3: F: Ariana Hart, M: Open

4: F: Margaret Abigail Elliot, M: Open

5: F: Dina Jordenson, M: Cristian Wessel

6: F: Kayla LaLiberte, M: Open

**Corelli:**

3: F: Cassandra Nyx, M: Open

4: F: Selena Beauregard, M: Open

5: F: Cinzia Sant'Elia, M: Arcangelo Sant'Elia

6: F: Milica Cavillo, M: Nicos Jiovas

**Caribbean****: **

3: F: Open, M: Open

4: F: Brielle Ann Jones, M: Open

5: F: Lynn Rodriguez, M: Open

6: F: Open, M: Zachary Josh Mendez

**Latina****: **

3: F: Jasmina Bartholomew, M: Open

4: F: Liviana Vegracci, M: Open

5: F: Susanna Gemini Zamora, M: Alexander Orion Zamora

6: F: Leira Fombrun, M: Open

**Teachers(CLOSED):**

** Salem:** Sorcha Clementine-Charms, Lydia Renee Trent McBride- Herbology

**Cleopatra:** Lisa Saunders-CoMC

**Shie Nong**: Katsuya Kimura- DADA

**Durmastrang:** Alexandra Janice E. Chaleujn- Flying and various sports

**Middle:** Selena Nightray- Deputy Headmistress & transfiguration

**Corelli:** Alexandros Papadopoulos- Potions

**Caribbean**: Len Wilson- charms

**Ministry: **

**Italy****:** Lovino Raphael Veroniano- interpreter

**UK****:** Rebecca Laurent: International magic Co-opp

**US:** Kristen Martha Rivers nee' Stern- Department of Mysteries; John Picard- Department of International Magic Cooperation

**Canadian:**JamesKennethElliot-Department: Department of International Communications

**French:** Alexandre Ra Silva- Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**Norwegian:** Cornelia La Rousseau- Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT GENERATION CHARACTERS (The ones you've never heard of are mine, the ones you have heard of are JK Rowling's.)<strong>

*Teddy Remus Lupin Potter- Adopted by Harry and Ginny(7th year Gryffindor)

*Savannah Leigh Weasley- Daughter of the Late Fred Weasley(7th Year Gryffindor)

*Jamal Lee Jordan- Son of Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan(7th year Gryffindor)

*Christopher Aaron Wood- Son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell(7th year Gryffindor)

*Matthew Li Chang- Son of Cho Chang(7th Year Ravenclaw)

*Kaitlin April Shacklebolt- Granddaughter of Kingsley Shacklebolt(7th year Gryffindor)

*Anthony Wayne Wright- From a prominent, old fashion Pureblood Family(7th Year Slytherin)

*Victoire Carina Weasley- Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley(7th Year Ravenclaw)

*Dominique Hydra Weasley- Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour(6th year Gryffindor)

*Molly Jane Weasley- Daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey O'Brian(6th Year Ravenclaw)

*Dorian Franklin Longbottom- Son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot(6th year Gryffindor)

*Sage Neville Longbottom- Son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot(6th Year Ravenclaw)

*Erika Cecilia Zabini- Daughter of Blaise Zabini(5th Year Gryffidor)

*Aleta Yvonne Roosevelt- Muggleborn(5th Year Gryffidor)

*Louis Fredrick Weasley- Son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour(5th Year Gryffidor)

*James Sirius Potter- Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley(5th Year Gryffidor)

*Aliyah Angelina Jordan- Daughter of Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan(5th Year Gryffidor)

*Fredrick William Weasley- Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson(5th Year Gryffidor)

*Roxanne Alicia Weasley- Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson(5th Year Gryffidor)

*Lucas Blaise Zabini- Son of Blaise Zabini(4th Year Slytherin)

*Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- Son of Draco Malfoy(4th Year Slytherin)

*Arianna Michaela Wright- From a prominent, old fashion Pureblood Family(4th Year Slytherin)

*Rose Nymphadora Weasley- Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger(4th Year Slytherin)

*Albus Severus Potter- Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley(4th Year Slytherin)

*Lysander Lovegood- Son of Luna Lovegood(2nd year Ravenclaw)

*Lorcan Lovegood- Son of Luna Lovegood(2nd year Ravenclaw)

*Hugo Arthur Weasley- son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger(2nd year Ravenclaw)

*Amethyst Alice Longbottom- Daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot(2nd year Ravenclaw)

*Kaden Leo Malfoy- Son of Draco Malfoy (2nd year Slytherin)

*Jasper Oliver Wood- son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell(2nd year Hufflepuff)

*Dominic Amar Thomas- Son of Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil(3rd year Gryffindor)

*Lily Luna Potter- Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley(3rd year Gryffindor)

*Lucy Minerva Weasley- Daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey O'Brian(2nd year Hufflepuff)

*Alexander José Weasley- Son of Charlie Weasley and Isabel Rodriguez(9yr/o)

*Austin Nico Weasley- Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson(3yr/o)

*Blair Elizabeth Longbottom- Daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot(2yr/o)

*Autumn Jean Weasley Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger(2yr/o)

If you want to see how I picture them (take out all the parentheses, "(dots)", and spaces.) Go to: www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/cgi/ collection(?) id= 804367


	3. AN Announcement SORRY!

Ok I have an announcement to make. I cannot accept siblings unless they are boy and girl twins or one is a teacher and one is a student. Though, as I said, I have enough teacher. Terribly sorry but I got a review from a non account holder so I needed to get this out. I will except cousins but only 2. I will except friends but only 2 as well. Any other kind of family members I will also only accept 2. I still need:

**Salem: **3rd year Male; 6th year Female

**Cleopatra: **3rd year Female, Male; 4th year Male; 5th year Male; 6th year Male

**Shie Nong:**3rd year Male; 4th year Male and Female

**Escuela: **3rd year Female, Male**; **4th year Female, Male;5th year Female, Male;6th year Male

**Durmastrang: **3rd year Female, Male; 4th year Female, Male; 5th year Female, Male;6th year Female

**Beuxbaton: **3rd year Male; 4th year Male; 6th year Female, Male

**Middle:**3rd year Female; 4th year Female, Male; 5th year Male; 6th year Female, Male

**International: **3rd year Female, Male; 4th year Female, Male; 5th year Female, Male; 6th year Male

**Corelli: **3rd year Male; 4th year Male

**Caribbean: **3rd year Female, Male; 4th year Male; 5th year Male; 6th year Female

**Latina: **3rd year Female; 4th year Male; 5th year Female, Male; 6th year Female, Male

And I need Ministry workers! They will proably either be part of the UWN (Unitned Wizarding Nations) or they won't play a big role but I still need them! Any questions, feel free to Message me!

Thank you! Bri P.


	4. Prologue

Foreign Exchange

Prologue

The large meeting room was filled with the delegates of the United Wizarding Nations, or the UWN. Secretary-General Jin Ae Jang of North Korea sat in her chair at the head of the meeting table, waiting for the last delegate from Great Britain to come in. She looked utterly bored. At long last Kingsley Shacklebolt, of England, finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, the ministry can't seem to do anything without me."

"Well Kingsley you are the minister. That could have something to do with it," Rebecca Laurent, also of the UK, spoke sarcastically.

"Ok can we pick this up? I have kids to get home to," James Elliot of Canada said impatiently.

"Right, well, have finally come to a decision for the school year?" Jang asked the delegates.

"I for one think it is a spectacular idea. I ran it by my kids as well and the only one that disagreed was Tristan. He doesn't count though, he's out of school," replied Alexandre Ra Silva of France. Cornelia La Rousseau of Norway spoke up.

"I have an idea. I'm not sure how everyone else will react but, what about having a ministry exchange along with the students and teachers?" Jang thought about this.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. We could try it. All in favor say aye." 20 out of 48 hands rose. "Well the nays have it. I can see why. Some of the ministries may crash and burn if too many of their personnel is missing." She looked a Shacklebolt with a sharp eye. He turned his nose up snootily at her. "It was a good idea La Rousseau." She smiled politely at the woman. "Now, dates. October 1st for arrival dates, say aye." 45 of 48 agreed. "Ayes have it. End date. Most of the schools end on June 30th, correct? So May 30th for the end of our exchange say aye." 48 of 48. "Good. Now that that is in order, transportation. Hogwarts: train, Durmstrangs: Ship, Beauxbatons: horses, Shie Nong Yu Shuey: Dragons. What else?"

"Middle Eastern and Cleopatra's had flying carpets."

"Salem and International have airplanes."

"La Latina and the Caribbean will take portkeys."

"Corelli will take an airplane as well."

"Ok, that's done. Anything else we need to take care of? I don't think there is; everything else is up to the schools." Nobody raise their hands or spoke up. "None? Good. I call this meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>Hello People! I still need a few more characters! Since I had only ONE entry for La Escula, That is not a school anymore. The person I got for that school has been transferred. I will leave this open for a few more days then I shall close it. I hope you like my little prologue! Later lovelies!<p>

P.S. if you want to see what i imagined the characters to look like go to: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/foreign_exchange/collection?id=1564271 (Take out the (dot)s.) Sorry if they're not how you pictured them. i did the best i could.

~Bri~


End file.
